No Fool
by Emono
Summary: Bobby Dawson was no fool. Slash, Nick/Bobby, fluff. Yeah, yeah, bash-bash, flame-flame, bite me. I barely like this pairing, but I got hit with this story and it stuck *sticks out tongue*


**Title**: No Fool

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-16

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Nick Stokes/Bobby Dawson

**Disclaimer**: Can't touch CSI, I own nothing but this laptop

**Summary**: Bobby Dawson was no fool.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Maybe some OOC, just fluff, little blood loss though

**AN**: Freakin' fan fiction writers and their rare pairings coupled with REALLY good stories. I've decided to turn away from my Hodges/Nick love long enough to type this out. Apparently Nick is my fav character to play, most of my stories involve him lately.

* * *

Bobby Dawson was not one to take things too seriously, but he also liked to consider himself a realist. When he fell in love with Nick Stokes, he knew he had to firmly suppress it and hope it would go away. It had happened rather suddenly, without warning. One day Nick walked into his lab with a wide Texas grin and a honeyed "Hey there, Country."

Bobby's heart had skipped wildly, his face had flushed, and his knees had nearly buckled. At first, it had scared him shitless and he had lashed out. Him, in love with a _man_…in love with CSI _Stokes_! Straight, old-fashioned, ladies man, I'm-from-Texas-don't-fuck-with-me Nick Stokes! Out of everyone…_Greg_ would have been better, if he wasn't already giving it up to Grissom. Archie would have been the second-obvious choice, the man was funny as hell, but he was taking it from Warrick.

Bobby had eventually calmed down, talked himself threw it, called his mom, had a beer, and finally decided to accept it. He was took his head out of his ass, gave himself a hard look in the mirror, and knew that _yes_, he _was_ in love with Nick Stokes. And, you know what? It wasn't so bad…it could have been so much worse. Hell, it could've been Hodges! Thankfully, his heart had mercy on him.

Bobby apologized to Nick the next day, blaming it on a bad day. Nick had just given him a sweet smile, understanding and an all around gentleman about it. So Bobby went around suppressing it, praying and hoping beyond hope he would wake up one day and the feelings would disappear as quickly as they had appeared. He promised his aching heart that if he still felt like this in two months, he would act on the new urges…for sure.

One month went by…he went around grumbling bitterly about stubborn love.

Two months went by…he was still in love with Nick Stokes.

Damn it all!

Bobby was a Southern gentleman, an honorable one, just how his parents raised him. He honored his word (even if it was just to himself) and caught Nick in the locker room. In a casual way, he asked Nick to breakfast. So ready for Nick to say no, he was already tripping over himself with lines like "It's okay if you don't want to", "I understand you're busy", "If you're already gonna go with Warrick…"

"Yes" Nick had stopped him with a smile and a single word "Sure, Country. Let's go right now."

Bobby hadn't been able to keep the stupid simper off his face, "You're on, Cowboy."

In present time, Bobby was so caught up in his musing that he quite forgot to pay attention. He was washing the washing the backlog of dishes in the sink, plaid sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had skipped out on the chance last night after dinner, so he had a mountain to overcome. Bobby put a dish in the strainer, then slipped his hands back into the soapy, murky water and gripped the first solid object he came upon.

"Hey Country" came a warm drawl behind him. Bobby smiled at this, gripping the object in the water too tightly. He yelped loudly as he sharp edge du into his fingertips. He pulled his digits out quickly, grimacing at the cut and the blood gushing down his skin.

Nick rushed forward, panic on his face. He grabbed a rag, quickly wrapping I around the slash. Bobby made a pathetic sound, the sudden blood loss making him dizzy. The cloth blossomed crimson, and his knees shook under him.

"Sit down, baby" Nick got the blonde to sit down, sighing in relief when the blood stopped flowing "I'm sorry…so sorry."

Bobby looked into those dark eyes curiously, "Why?"

"I musta' put the knives in with the rest again, I'm sorry, you're always tellin' me not to" Nick looked at him imploringly "Forgive me?"

Bobby's heartstrings tugged at this, the pleading tone. Ever since that first breakfast date, his heart had been Nick's. The man had proved himself a loyal lover, strong and supportive with the potential to be pliant when needed. They gave and took in a steady flow, both entrusting themselves to the other. He had only heard Nick's voice so pained once or twice before, after a horrible fight and begging for forgiveness. It didn't happen often, but it _did_ happen.

Bobby smiled, "Of course I forgive ya, Cowboy."

Nick's eyes lit up, and he helped his lover to his feet, "Come one, love, let's get you bandaged up."

Bobby Dawson was no fool, he didn't pass up the opportunity to be pampered.

**END**


End file.
